


Streitgespräch

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Charaktere: ? (Ihr werdet wissen, wer sich hier mit wem streitet.)<br/>Rating: PG6<br/>Für einen Bingo-Prompt. Welcher es war, ist am Ende klar.<br/>Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts außer der Idee zum Text.<br/>515 Wörter (Puh… Vorgabe erfüllt)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streitgespräch

Streitgespräch

 

Nun verraten Sie es mir schon.  
Was?  
Sie wissen schon, was ich meine!  
Nein, weiß ich nicht.  
Doch. Sie wissen es!  
Was soll ich wissen?  
Das, was ich wissen will.  
Was wollen Sie wissen?  
Ist das denn so schwer?  
Ein verstecktes Schmunzeln in den Mundwinkeln.  
Ha! Das habe ich gesehen! Sie wissen also genau, was ich meine.  
Und wenn ich es wüsste?  
Natürlich wissen Sie, was ich wissen will und Sie könnten es mir nun endlich mal verraten.  
Warum sollte ich?  
Weil ich es wissen möchte.  
Und wenn ich nicht will, dass Sie es wissen?  
Ich erfahre es ja doch. Ich muss nur Ihre Assistentin fragen.  
Sie wird Ihnen nichts verraten.  
Sind Sie sich da sicher?  
Ja.  
Ein breites Grinsen, siegesgewiss.  
Vergessen Sie es, sie wird nichts sagen.  
Sie haben ja ganz schön Vertrauen in sie.  
Natürlich. Sie vertrauen Ihrer Assistentin doch auch. Oder soll ich sie mal fragen?  
Sie würden nichts erfahren.  
Sehen Sie? Eigentlich schade, dass die beiden so verschwiegen sind.  
Das stimmt allerdings.  
Ach kommen Sie, mir können Sie es doch verraten. Sie vertrauen mir doch mindestens genauso.  
Wer sagt denn bitte, dass meine Assistentin es weiß?  
Was weiß sie nicht über Sie?  
Na gut… aber mir können Sie es trotzdem sagen.  
Damit Sie mich die nächsten Wochen damit aufziehen können? Vergessen Sie’s.  
Warum sollte ich Sie damit aufziehen wollen? Ich will es einfach nur wissen.  
Sie sind ganz schön neugierig.  
Muss ich sein, sonst hätte ich den falschen Beruf. Ohne Neugierde geht da gar nichts.  
Sehen Sie? Und genau deshalb bin ich auch neugierig. Sie könnten mir Ihren doch auch verraten.  
Verdutzter Blick.  
Also? Sagen Sie es mir?  
Kommt gar nicht in Frage.  
Nun lassen Sie sich nicht so bitten. So schwer ist das nun auch wieder nicht.  
Wer sagt, dass ich einen habe.  
Natürlich habe Sie einen. Jeder Mensch hat einen.  
Ich nicht.  
Kurzes Zögern, dann ein schiefgelegter Kopf und ein teils ratloser, teils fragender Blick  
Ablehnend verschränkte Arme.  
Sie sind ganz schön hartnäckig, wissen Sie das?  
Ja.  
Ich aber auch. Also… nun sagen Sie schon.  
Wozu soll das überhaupt gut sein, wenn Sie es wissen.  
Zu gar nichts. Ich bin einfach neugierig.  
Das hatten wir schon. Verraten Sie es mir jetzt.  
Nein.  
Ich könnte auch einfach Ihre Freunde fragen.  
Sinnlos. Ich habe keine.  
Oder Ihre Verwandten.  
Stimmt. Könnten Sie, würden Sie aber nicht tun.  
Sind Sie sich da sicher?  
Ja.  
Warum sollte ich das nicht tun.  
Weil Sie es dann wüssten und Sie mich nicht länger mit Ihrer Neugierde nerven könnten.  
Wer sagt, dass ich Sie nerven will. Ich will es einfach nur wissen.  
Ironischer Blick.  
Verraten Sie es mir nun, oder nicht?  
Wenn ich es Ihnen hätte verraten wollen, hätte ich es schon längst getan.  
So wie Sie sich immer bitten lassen?  
Sie verraten es mir doch auch nicht.  
Aus den gleichen Gründen wie Sie.  
Als ob ich Sie damit aufziehen würde.  
Das traue ich Ihnen schon zu.  
Sagen Sie mal, um was geht es denn überhaupt?  
Ungläubiger Blick.  
Ich meine das ernst. WAS wollen Sie eigentlich von mir wissen?  
Na… Ihren Spitznamen und Sie?  
Ihr Geburtsdatum.

(Der Prompt war: Spitznamen)


End file.
